moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Talisie Aberline
}} '''Talisie Reah Aberline' (Pronounced Tally-See) ''is a Alliance allied Kul Tiran Thornspeaker hailing from Birdhyde, Drustvar. Originally an impoverished pearl harvester, Talisie became a wayfinder at the age of twenty before joining the Tideheart Coven years later seeking power to vengefully destroy the Order of the Hearthfire who murdered her mother and younger sister during the Hearthfire Inquisition. Talisie was later saved by the Thornspeakers whom her father had joined, and eventually she too would become a Thornspeaker herself after being cleansed of the dark energy surrounding her spirit. History Early Life Talisie was born to Tenochtri parents Reah (née Hayworth) and Trevor Aberline in an impoverished part of eastern Drustvar called Birdhyde on March 12th, 2005 L.A.C. She was their first child to survive infancy after two previous pregnancies. Talisie would later be accidentally followed by another sibling named Perry twelve years later. Trevor worked as a logging industry laborer, while her mother Reah was occupied as freshwater pearl harvester. Being a very impoverished family, Talisie did not attend school when she turned six. She instead was put to work alongside her mother as a pearl harvester who earned less than her mother as a result of her age. When Talisie reached the age of fourteen, her family used the last of their saving to send her to Edgeshore with the expectation of her becoming a wealthier Wayfinder in the future. Upon being taken as an apprentice by Liam Fowler, Talisie proved to be a horrible student, being afraid of astromancy and shamanism magics used in the practice, most likely believing it to be witchcraft. She would eventually get over her fear and graduate to become a wayfinder six years later when she turned twenty. The Stargazer During her time as a Wayfinder, she served in a small fleet of resource catchers finding islands with raw materials such as Silver and Iron to ship back to Kul Tiras. Talisie's biggest "catch" would come when she routed down an abandoned island filled with gold pirate caches near the boarder of the South Seas. Although longing for home, Talisie remained out at sea to sent greater amounts of money to her parents. Opting for a better economical life for her family over her own desires. Talisie however, did make short trips to Birdhyde every two years. Oddly enough becoming very close to her family despite long duration of separation. Blood War W.I.P Appearance Cool, cut, and casual were three words that often come up when best describing Talisie. Her aura felt approachable, her bright green,eyes, light olive skin, brown hair made her seem rather soft to the eye. Depending on the occasion, Talisie would either be seen in a cloth shirt, embroidered vest, and a head cap or if the druid was in battle, a reinforced branch-bone ensemble armored her person paired with living flora attached her body, most notably two snapping Flytrap plants strapped comfortably on her wrists. By Tenochtri standards, Talisie was one the shorter side of her lineage, barely making it to 6'3" with bulky hat on. Realistically, the woman was only 5'11". Companions Rather than having pets, Talisie simply allows creatures to roam with her. A few notable ones aid her in battle and are with her nearly all of the time. Venus and Mercury Peter Peter is a walking contradiction, unlike other large Tarantulas, he's fond of being close to humans and is hard to frighten. Talisie has even constructed a miniature sized Tarantula carrier to carry Peter in because she's afraid of him falling off and rupturing his abdomen during long voyages. When Talisie is standing still, he often begins to swing off her after attaching himself to her with spiderweb silk. ''Wee! Nokia Nokia is the toughest Falcon Talisie has met. Quotes * "We'll make it through this hurricane, as we have with other storms." * "Most druids from the mainland forget that the sea also bares nature within it, the deep blue is as active as any forest." Endmatter Trivia * Talisie is a Pisces being born on March 12th. * The druid is very fond of insects, finding them to be beautiful in their own manner. * Her companions Peter and Nokia are a little joke, Peter being named after Peter Parker, Spiderman, and Nokia being named after those indestructible Nokia phones that are now memes. * Talisie learned how to cultivate the secret herb of Collarwort that grants its consumer the ability remain underwater for more than twelve minutes. * I often listen to a this and this when writing for Talisie, I can consider them of her themes. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Tirasian Category:Tenochtri Category:Druids Category:Herbalists